


Captain of the Dragon-Riders Confesses Her Feelings For You

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/j5m77u/f4m_script_offer_captain_of_the_dragonriders/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 1





	Captain of the Dragon-Riders Confesses Her Feelings For You

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Captain of the Dragon-Riders Confesses Her Feelings For You [Slow Burn] [Friends to Lovers] [Wholesome] [Fingering] [BJ] [*Very* ROUGH Sex] [Because you’re mentally connected to your dragons] [You cum twice] [She cums even more] [Doggy] [Cowgirl] [Riding you] [Pinning her down]**

**Performer’s Summary** : _You are one of the Captains of your kingdom’s Dragon Riders, a position of high regard. The lives and safety of those in your kingdom are in your hands. Your friend is a Trainer, someone who teaches the next generation of Dragon Riders to hone their skills. He’s your subordinate; however, you do have a little crush on him. It turns out your dragon has a crush on his dragon as well. After a bit of an argument, your dragon forces you to confess your feelings to him. What follows is a *very* rough and passionate night._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* Note: Sfx are completely optional *******

**Sfx used:** Knocking on a door, opening/closing doors, armor clinking, clothes hitting the floor

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: You knock on the door to his house]

Hello. My apologies for arriving at your keep unnanounced. I know you must be tired, especially after Training Day. But may I come in?

Thank you.

[Sfx: The door closes behind you]

By the way, you can drop the formalities. I’m not here on official business or anything.

[giggle] No, this isn’t a trap. C'mon, just because I’m your captain now doesn’t mean I’m no longer your friend, too. You don’t have to talk to me like I’m other people.

Great. There’s the you I know. [chuckle] Come, let’s sit together.

(Casual) So, how was Training Day for you? Did you get to haze your new students a bit?

No injuries? Really? Wow, that’s news. (Playful) Or, perhaps you didn’t haze them hard enough.

(Reminiscing) Goodness, do you remember *our* flight training? That was such a nightmare.

I remember that Aria was so afraid of dropping me off her back that her scales turned pink.

Yeah, camouflage is a fun ability for a dragon to have until she can’t control it. Aria learned that the hard way.

I remember she turned even more pink when Silverwing looked at her.

You remember that too, don’t you? You and Silverwing both looked our way, and Aria basically turned into a carnation.

Yeah, she’s always had a bit of a crush on him. But she’s too prideful to admit that she’s attracted to another dragon like that. Honestly, she’d kill me if she knew I just told you.

Oh, don’t worry. She’s too far away to hear my thoughts right now. She’s currently in the Woodlands, hunting. I can still feel her emotions though, and she probably feels mine. I can sense that her heart is racing. She must be haivng quite the hunt.

How about you? Where’s Silverwing? Can he hear us right now?

He can’t, but you can still feel his emotions. Okay . . . so we really are in private?

Well, in that case, I think I need to tell you why I’m here.

If I’m being completely honest, I’m not here of my own accord. I’m here on Aria’s.

[Sigh] So, Aria got a bit tired of me teasing her about her little crush on Silverwing. We got into a bit of an argument, and I told her that if she’s tired of the teasing, she should just confess her true feelings. All she said in reply was “You first”.

Of course, there’s no use in hiding your emotions from your dragon. We had a debate over who should confess whose feelings first, and long story short, I lost. So here I am.

I’ll be honest, I was going to tell you how I felt when we both completed our apprenticeships. But the day I was going to spill everything, I got promoted to Captain. And ever since then, I’ve either been too busy or too timid to say how I really feel.

The only thing that forced me to do this now is that if I didn’t, Aria said she’d tell you herself. And that is *not* happening.

(Rambling) [Deep breath] Okay. Here goes: I’ve had feelings for you ever since we started our training as dragon riders. You’ve been my closest friend for as long as I can remember, but I want to mean more to you than that. Honestly, every time I’m with you, my mood comes up. And when you look into my eyes the way you’re doing right now, I feel like I could turn pink, too.

[A brief pause]

Anyway, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I am your Captain after all. (Jokingly) It would be wrong for me to fraternize with my subordinates in that way.

Hey, is it getting a bit hot in here, or is it just me?

(You start to get turned on, but you don’t know why. Every now and then, you moan in the middle of your sentences)

Okay, you feel it too? Good. I thought I was going a bit crazy after my little rant there [giggle]. You don’t mind if I take my armor off, do you? (He responds) Great, thanks.

[Sfx: You take off your armor.]

That’s so much better. Anyway, where were we? Oh, right. My feelings. [clear your throat] Sorry. I don’t know why I’m suddenly getting so flustered.

No, no. It’s not just my feelings that are making me restless. I’m guessing that some of this has to do with Aria as well. I can feel her undergoing some...stress? No, not stress. [You release a small moan] Sorry, I can’t think of the word right now.

Do you mind if I just take a second? I want to see if I can contact Aria to see what’s going on.

[A brief pause as you try to concentrate]

Okay, nothing. Either she’s ignoring me, or she’s---

(You realize what’s going on. Aria is in heat, and her emotions are affecting you.)

Oh that sly little reptile. (To him) Hey, where did you say Silverwing was again?

(In between moans) Right, he’s hunting. And where does he do that? No, wait. Don’t tell me. Let me guess. He hunts in the Woodlands.

I knew it. I have a sneaking suspicion that when Aria said she was going hunting, she didn’t mean she was hunting for food.

(Still turned on) You’re feeling it too, aren’t you? You can feel Silverwing in heat?

Yeah, our dragons definitely found each other.

Because right now, Aria’s heart is pounding like crazy. And so is her---[a sudden moan]

Sorry, I really wish I could be more composed. Trust me. I’m really trying. But Aria’s feelings are mixing with mine, and it’s a bit hard to process.

Fuck, I can’t help it. Would you mind if I just---[You start kissing him]

Oh, that’s exactly what I needed. Can we do that again? Please?

[You start kissing again, with every kiss, it’s as if you’re finally scratching an itch you’ve had for ages]

(Between kisses) Mmmph. How’s Silverwing feeling? Do you feel the same way I’m feeling now?

(Still kissing) Oh, you definitely are. I can feel the way you’re pressing against me. And how hard you are. Mmmph, take off my clothes. And help me lose yours. I need you. Now.

[Sfx: Both your clothes hitting the floor.]

Feel me. I want to feel your touch. I want you to rub my---[you let out a moan as he starts to finger you]

Fuck, just like that. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Rub my clit. Fuck that’s perfect.

[You moan and kiss him as he fingers you]

Shit, I’m dripping all over your palm. You’re making me a mess. Keep going.

[He continues fingering you. You’re moaning louder and louder. Screaming]

Your cock looks so hard. And I need it inside me as soon as possible. I need you to fuck me. Now. Please. I’m just aching for it.

Yes I’m serious. Look in my eyes and know how serious I am. I want you to take me from behind and fuck me. Fuck me harder than our dragons could ever fuck each other. Show me the strength of a true dragon rider.

[You moan as he enters you]

(Quickly) Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Don’t be afraid to be rough. I’m a Captain. I can take it.

That's an order.

[He starts picking up the pace a bit]

Grab my hips. Pull my hair. Get in deep. As deep as you can.

[He starts going faster and harder as requested. Consequently, you start moaning louder]

Fuck! C’mon. I know you can go harder than that. I’ve seen you on the battlefield. You’re strong. Show me that strength.Make my back arch. Make me tremble.

[He does as requested. Your moans get more intense.]

You feel so fucking good. You’re so perfect. Your cock is hitting me in all the right places.

[Start building to a small orgasm]

Shit, I think Aria is going to cum soon. Which means I’m going to cum too.

Yes, I know we just started. But you know how strong the link is between a rider and a dragon. And besides, Aria got a head start. Of course she’s close. And now she’s making me cum.

[You’re getting closer]

Oh, I’m getting so close. Don’t stop. Fuck me right there. Right there.

[You’re even closer now, just at the edge]

(Whimpering) I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop. I’m gonna cum.

[You climax. Say what comes naturally]

Oh, sorry if I’m squeezing on your cock. I can’t control it. I don’t know if that’s me or her.

(Catching your breath) What? No, we’re not done. Are you joking? We’re just getting started.

No, don’t pull out. Stay inside me. No recovery time for me. Aria can feel everything I’m feeling. And I know she’s sensitive right now after an orgasm like that.

Keep fucking me. Fuck me while I’m still sensitive. I’m going to punish Aria for making me confess my feelings to you.

[A *loud* moan as he continues at the same pace he was going at earlier]

Oh, you really are making me a mess. I can practically feel you in my chest.

[He continues taking you from behind. You’re sensitive, but you’re loving every minute of it.]

C’mon, fuck me hard. Don’t let yourself be outshined by Silverwing. Show him who’s in charge. Show *me* who’s in charge.

[You continue moaning like crazy as he takes you from behind]

Oh, I can sense Aria’s feelings right now. And she can’t take how good your cock is.

You like it when I push back against you, don’t you? The way my pussy grips your cock with every thrust.

And I know you just love that you get to fuck your Captain, making my pussy feel so hot.

[You continue to fuck doggy-style for a bit, until you get an idea . . . ]

Hey, wait a sec. I *really* want to punish Aria. And I’m sensing that right now she’s just squirming next to Silverwing. Do you mind if I get on top? So I can control what she feels.

Perfect. Lay back. Let me show you how good of a dragon *rider* I really am [giggle]

[You switch positions, as he enters you again, you moan loudly]

Fuck, I think Silverwing just re-entered Aria at the same time I put you inside me.

I think she’s trying to get me back [giggle].

[You start riding him. Hard. Moaning all the way.]

I want to feel every inch of you inside me. All the way inside.

Oh shit. I think I’m getting close again.

Yes, already. Don’t be surprised. The first time, it was *her* who made *me* cum. Telepathically. Now it’s time for me to repay her.

[Start building to another orgasm]

Shit, this is going to be more intense than the last one.

[You get closer]

I can feel Aria’s wings just shuddering with every thrust. [giggle] We’re doing it. We’re getting her back. Oh, you feel so good.

[You’re even closer]

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Just like that! As deep as you can go!

[You start to climax]

I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop. I’m going to cum.

[You orgasm. As you do so, you say . . . ]

No, don’t stop. Keep going. I’m going to cum all over your cock. And I’m going to keep riding you. I’ll keep riding you until you cum. It’s only fair, after how good you’ve made me feel.

[You continue riding him post-orgasm]

Wow, Silverwing has quite the endurance. Are you going to cum soon?

I want you to cum inside me when you do. I want to feel your cock twitch inside my hot, tight little pussy.

[You continue riding him, moaning every second of the way]

Give it to me. Whenever you’re ready.

I can feel your balls tightening a bit. Are you going to---

[A moan as he cums inside you.]

Oh, your cock is just pulsing like crazy. It’s turning me on all over again. I think I actually am turning pink [giggle]

[You get off him for a bit and kiss him]

I’m so glad I finally had the guts to tell you my real feelings. This was much needed.

[Giggle] And I’m so happy that you feel the same way about me. [Kiss]

And from what I can sense, I’m guessing that Aria and Silverwing feel the same way about each other. [Kiss] You know what that means.

You don’t know? How could you not know?

Our dragons have chosen each other as mates. To seal the deal, all four of us are going to have to keep going until we all cum together.

(Playful) Seriously, did you not pay any attention in sex-ed?

(Sultry) No worries. I’ll teach you everything you need to know.

Here, let me suck your cock to get you ready. [Kiss] It’s what Aria’s doing to Silverwing right now anyway. Lay back.

Mmm, your cock is just glistening right now. [giggle] Covered in me. Sorry about that. Let me just clean myself off of you…

[You start sucking his cock]

Wow, we taste incredible. [Sucking noises] We really do pair well together [sucking noises]. I think that’s a sign.

[You continue sucking his cock more, getting sloppier as you go]

I can feel Aria in my mind. [Sucking noises] She’s going faster now. Showing off. [Sucking noises] Trying to out-do me. [Giggle] It looks like we’re in for a bit of friendly competition.

[You continue blowing him, but now you’re really trying to show off what you can do.]

You’re getting so much harder in my mouth again. [Sucking noises] And I love the way your cock just tickles the back of my throat.

[You start deepthroating him]

Your precum tastes so sweet. [Sucking noises] And it perfectly complements the taste of my pussy. [Sucking noises] Fuck, I just want to swirl my tongue…

[You start using your tongue as you deepthroat him]

Shit, my pussy is pulsing again. [Sucking noises]

Are you ready to go again? [Sucking noises] Please? I really need it. And from the sensations that Aria is sending me, I think Silverwing wants to go again, too.

Perfect. How do you want me?

[A playful little giggle as he flips you, puts you on your back, and holds you down]

Oh, wow. I didn’t know you had it in you to pin your Captain down like this [giggle]. Was that your move, or Silverwing’s?

(Sultry) All you, huh? Okay then, now that you have me trapped, what are you going to do?

[A moan as he enters you]

Mmmph, fuck. Go faster. And harder.

[He does as he’s told. You start moaning louder in response]

Holy shit, you’re even harder than last time. And it feels so good.

[You continue fucking at this pace]

Fuck me harder. Hold me down, pin my wrists, and make me squirm. Make your Captain squirm.

(Crescendo) Harder! Harder! Harder!

Holy shit this feels fucking amazing. Get in deeper. Here, I’ll wrap my legs around you. Now thrust as hard as you fucking can.

[You start fucking harder and faster. You release a series of *loud* moans as you do so]

Yes! Just like that! Don’t stop. Don’t stop.

[You start building to a small orgasm]

C’mon. We are not stopping until we cum together. That’s how the dragons do it. That’s how we do it too. So: Fuck. Me. Harder.

[You’re getting closer]

Holy shit. Aria and I are getting so close. How about you? Are you getting closer?

[A loud moan as you get even closer]

You are, aren’t you? You made that same face the first time you came. Fuck, we really are about to do it.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

Cum in me. And let Silverwing know that you’re doing so. Aria wants it, too.

[You start to climax]

Holy shit, I’m cumming! We’re cumming! Fuck it feels so fucking good.

[You orgasm, whimpering and moaning in pure bliss]

Oh I can just feel you pulsing inside me. I can feel you in my core.

(Catching your breath) I can’t believe I finally slept with you. I can’t believe you actually just came inside me.

. . . I can’t believe I just slept with my subordinate [giggle].

Kidding, kidding. But in all honesty, I’m so glad I got to tell you how I really felt today. It was everything I ever wanted.

Aria is sending me some very happy signals right now. I just wish I could hear what she’s saying.

You’re the best friend a dragon-rider could ask for . . . besides my dragon, of course. [giggle]

[Yawn] (In a cute way) Okay, Aria is sending me some very sleepy signals right now. I’d say it’s time for a nice, calm round of cuddling. You know, to recuperate after all that exercise.

Perfect. [Kiss] I’ll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams. (Jokingly) And if Silverwing can hear you now, let him know that you fucked me better than he could ever fuck Aria [giggle].


End file.
